Espoir
by Miccelous
Summary: Après la guerre, la vie de Draco est totalement chamboulée. Que faire lorsque l'envie de fuir est trop forte ? Le jeune Malfoy pourra compter sur l'homme qu'il aime pour l'aider à garder espoir. HPDM, mini-lemon


**ONESHOT**

Il faisait frais cette nuit là pourtant, assis à même le sol près du lac de Poudlard, il s'en fichait. Son regard gris acier dans le vague, il pensait à la bataille finale, à sa famille ainsi qu'à sa dernière année au château. Draco baissa la tête et soupira une énième fois. Il en avait marre. En à peine quelques mois il avait perdu toute sa famille et se sentait de plus nen plus seul. Ses soi-disant "amis" l'avait laissé tombé mis-à-part Blaise qui se refusait à le laisser tomber. Son nom ne valait plus rien malgré son changement de camp du côté de la lumière. Il avait longuement essayé de convaincre Blaise de le laisser tomber, il ne voulait en aucun cas que celui-ci subisse aussi le mépris des autres sorciers sous prétexte qu'ils étaient amis. Mais Blaise lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il ne le laisserait pas tomber. Et même lorsqu'un élève lui cherchait des noises, il était toujours présent le défendant si besoin.

L'air se faisait encore plus glacial en cette fin de mois d'octobre et Draco resserra sa cape autour de lui.

« Tu m'as l'air bien triste Draco »

Cette voix Draco l'a connaissait par coeur. Grave, chaleureuse, viril. Tout ce qu'il aimait. Il sourit en regardant le nouvel arrivant. Ses yeux gris pétillait de joie à sa vue. Là enfin, il se sentait en sécurité. Il l'aimait depuis tellement longtemps que sa seule vue suffisait à lui redonner le sourire.

« Faut croire que je n'ai pas vraiment de raison de sourire Potter » répondit le blond.

« Ne suis-je pas la raison de ton précédent sourire ? » répliqua-t-il, moqueur.

Draco se leva et croisa les bras. Il le regarda longuement avant de soupirer. Harry s'approcha de lui, saisit son menton, se pencha et captura ses lèvres. Ce fut un baiser chaste et doux car il savait que lorsque Draco était dans cet état là, celui-ci n'avait besoin que de tendresse.

« Qu'y a-t-il mon ange ? »

Draco fuyait son regard.

« Draco je sais que ça ne va pas. Que s'est-il passé ? »

Draco ferma les yeux un bref instant se rappelant la scène de l'après-midi. Il venait tout juste de terminer de déjeuner lorsqu'il s'était fait accoster par une bande de Serpentards de sixième année. Draco se plongeait de plus en plus dans ses pensées lorsque l'un d'eux le bouscula violement. Il n'y fit pas attention et voulut poursuivre sa route lorsqu'un autre le héla et commença à se foutre de lui. Draco ne disait rien, se contentant de subir les insultes lancées à son égard. Les "tu ne le mérites pas sale fils de Mangemorts", "tu aurais dû croupir en taule" et autres piques du même genre.

Draco n'y faisait plus attention. Après trois mois de reprise de cours il avait apprit à se taire et rasait les murs. Il n'avait plus Crabbe et Goyle pour le défendre en cas de besoin, tout le monde le haïssait et souhaitait ardemment le voir chuter...

« Draco, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire »

... Seulement, _lui _ne le laisserait pas tomber. Du moins il l'espérait. Il l'aimait tellement.

« Je ne suis pas en sucre Potter » dit le blond en soupirant. « Je ne me sens juste plus à ma place ici. J'étouffe, et j'en ai marre Harry. J'aimerais juste... Un peu de paix » Draco fit une pause, et poursuivit « J'ai fait beaucoup d'erreur par le passé mais je... »

« Arrête. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Je t'aime et c'est tout ce qui compte. Dans quelques mois nous en auront finit avec ce Poudlard et à ce moment là je t'emmènerai loin d'ici »

Draco le regarda quelques instants avant de l'entrainer à l'intérieur du château.

« Allons dans ma chambre, on y sera plus tranquille et au chaud » dit Harry.

Draco acquiesça et le suivit. Arrivé devant la chambre ils entrèrent en silence avant qu'Harry n'attrape Draco par la nuque et ne l'embrasse langoureusement. Le baiser fut long et devint peu à peu tendre. Une fois totalement essoufflé Draco mis fin au baiser.

« Je t'aime et je ne te laisserais jamais tomber » lui dit Harry avant de le soulever et le déposer sur le lit. « Tu m'appartiens et je ferais en sorte que tout le monde le sache »

« Tu parles trop Potter »

Harry sourit et l'embrassa de plus belle. Lui au dessus il fit glisser ses mains le long de son corps déboutonnant sa chemise au passage. Draco haletait puis gémit lorsque le brun lui mordilla les tétons. Ses mains descendaient toujours plus bas enlevant le pantalon du blond au passage, son boxer le suivant aussi.

« Bon sang Potter... Passe aux choses sérieuses » dit Draco, pantelant.

Harry grogna et empoigna son sexe tendu pour lui intimer de lents vas et viens.

« Har...ry... Ahh... Oui »

Le brun sourit et d'un sort se déshabilla complètement. Il était totalement nu face à un Draco Malfoy à moitié dévêtu, seulement par sa chemise. Il était magnifique, ses cheveux blonds étalés sur l'oreiller encadrant son visage fin et androgyne. Ses yeux gris mercure reflétant clairement son désir pour lui. Les mains au dessus de sa tête et ses jambes largement écartées donnait à Harry une irrésistible envie de le posséder encore et encore.

« Je te veux Dray. Maintenant ! »

« Alors... Cesse de me faire... Attendre... Viens ! »

Harry ne se le fit pas redire une seconde fois et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes descendants peu à peu jusqu'à son aine. Une fois à sa hauteur il l'a pris totalement en bouche, suçant, léchant et mordillant légèrement le gland. Draco gémissait de plus en plus, poussant de petit cris par moment.

Harry descendit jusqu'à son entrée, écartant encore plus les jambes fines du blond, y enserrant sa langue.

« Oh... Harry... C'est boooon »

« Je t'aime Draco » dit celui-ci remontant vers son visage pour l'embrasser. Le baiser était tendre, tout en douceur, le brun profitant de ce moment pour d'insérer en Draco.

Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes ainsi, s'embrassant longuement sans bouger avant que le blond ne gémisse de frustration.

« Vas-y Harry »

Potter ne se le fit pas dire une seconde fois. Il prit Draco par les hanches et commença de lents vas et viens avant d'accélérer la cadence.

« Ou... Oui là... Encore... Haan » dit Draco, sa prostate ayant été stimulée à de nombreuses reprises.

Les vas et viens se firent plus durs et plus rapides, les menant rapidement à la jouissance.

Draco essayait de reprendre son souffle tandis qu'Harry continuait à déposer de doux baiser dans son cou.

« Personne ne te fera du mal Draco. Personne » lui dit Harry.

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Tu ne contrôle pas tout Poudlard Harry »

« Ça c'est ce que tu crois » lui dit le brun, un sourire espiègle aux lèvres.

Harry se retira de Draco, se rallongeant sur le dos et le pris dans ses bras.

« Je t'aime Harry » dit le blond rougissant, la tête dans son cou.

« Oh le grand Draco Malfoy en pleine démonstration sentimentale » fit Harry, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« La ferme Potter ! » répondit le blond, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Je t'aime aussi mon ange »

Draco sourit et se dit que tant qu'Harry restait à ses côtés, il pourrait tout affronter. Il l'aimait et espérait que cet amour qu'ils se portaient l'un à l'autre dure éternellement. L'espoir et l'amour qu'il avait pour Harry était tout ce qu'il avait de plus cher au monde. C'est donc sur ces pensées qu'il s'endormit, un sourire aux lèvres.


End file.
